


Winter Solstice

by passiflore (grenadille)



Series: Pretty Ugly Worlds [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, GuessWho, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenadille/pseuds/passiflore
Summary: An old drabble of mine I recently translated. I wrote it with a member in mind, but you're free to interpret it as whoever you want! Tell me in the comment who it made you think of c:





	

The boy calmly sauntered down the forest.  
Trees were bared of their leaves, revealing twisted branches, reaching up to touch the sky. Ominous, but oh so beautiful.  
The ground was covered with leaves, most of which were brown and lifeless, but some had managed to retain their bright crimson color.  
The boy looked around. There was no one to be seen. The autumn fairies had probably already left.  
He tilted his head back to gaze up at the sky, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes fluttered close, but only for a few moments. Just so he could take the time to appreciate how the cool wind caressed his cheeks and ruffled his hair.

He’d been waiting for this. He’d been waiting for the winter solstice all year long.

He opened his eyes, and his smile widened as his hand rose up, up…  
And off they waltzed, in the gentle winter breeze. Tiny snowflakes, all different and unique, landing on the dull, brown ground. It didn’t take long for its color to change, and soon, it was matching with the boy’s pale skin. Once he was done painting the forest white, he decided to add a few ornaments. Icicles appeared here and there, on the tip of those twisted branches, giving trees jewelry to wear.  
The boy took a step back to admire his masterpiece. It was perfect.

He’d been waiting for this. He’d been waiting for the winter solstice all year long.


End file.
